


Day 5 - Roleplay

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky in a uniform, Crossdressing, M/M, Peter Parker in a dress, Roleplay, Steve in a uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “It doesn’t have to be accurate, shut up. It’s to make Peter happy.” He readjusted his cap, sniffing. “Can’t help that he likes a man in uniform.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Day 5 - Roleplay

“See, I’m so glad I told you to keep the outfit,” Bucky teased.

Steve’s cheeks were bright red as he adjusted a small piece on his suit. There wasn’t anything wrong or misplaced, he just needed to do something with his hands. “This isn’t even that one,” he pointed out. “This is probably the sixth suit I’ve had thanks to Stark never making up his mind.”

“Well, at least you’ve got one. I like this one. All the straps, buckles and shit. It’s sexy.” The brunet grinned, nudging him. He was in his own uniform, or a replica at least of what he wore when he first joined the army.

Then Peter gently opened the door, shyly peeking out of the small crack where it opened. “Are you two ready?” He asked nervously.

Steve looked at the man, trying hard to sneak a peek of the outfit he was wearing, but he couldn’t see anything but Peter’s flushed cheeks from how he was hidden behind the door. “We’re all ready, sugar. Just waiting for you. Or- I guess we need to get in our places,” he mumbled.

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, and you’ve gotta remember your context. You just got done with a show. You look too nervous for that. Smile, punk.”

“If that’s what we’re going with, why are you here? You never even saw a show.”

“It doesn’t have to be accurate, shut up. It’s to make Peter happy.” He readjusted his cap, sniffing. “Can’t help that he likes a man in uniform.”

With that, Peter giggled from where he was still mostly hidden. “You two get in your places, please. I do want to show you what I’ve got on.”

“Yes, babydoll, we’re on it.”

Bucky moved to the couch, one leg crossed with his ankle balanced on his knee. That left his legs spread pretty well, the stiff material of his pants straining at the position. But it was alright, he wouldn’t stay there long.

Steve went to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. He was watching Bucky, smiling a little despite his nerves.

Peter looked over them closely, biting his lip gently. “Okay. Now. Start.”

Steve huffed a soft laugh. He couldn’t say he really knew what he was doing. Peter gave him the basics, but it still felt stiff. Unnatural. He walked over to Bucky, sighing a little. “I just want to go home. I’m tired of doing these shows, not really getting to help out in the field. All these guys are risking everything and I’m here with a bunch of chorus girls putting on a play.”

“Loosen up,” Bucky whispered. “You’re making this sound so rehearsed.” He laughed softly. “I mean, I’m sure being with the girls ain’t all bad. I mean-“

The remaining words died in his throat as Peter stepped out finally, showing off what he had been hiding.

He was dressed in a slightly modified version of the USO girl’s dress. The neckline was deep, showing off muscled pecs. Then it tied back in a halter style, making it easier to get off later. It was a nice navy color that constrasted perfectly with Peter’s creamy pale skin. The skirt was even shorter than normal, the fluffy red-and-white striped material barely falling to cover his perky ass.

The young man shyly walked over to them, silver kitten heels clicking quietly against the floor. “I think the work you’re doing is plenty important, captain Rogers,” he said quietly.

Steve looked over him, heartbeat speeding up even faster as he listened. “Why thank you, doll. I just...I can’t help but feel like I should be doing more.”

Peter looked at him, eyes wide. “But you’re doing what you can. You boost morale, encourage everyone else, including the troops. That’s important too. I feel like you don’t get enough credit for it.”

He knew what was coming next, but Steve still swallowed hard.

Bucky stood, grinning. “Yeah, you’re right, sugar. He definitely doesn’t get enough appreciation for what he does. I know my whole squad was certainly feeling lifted spirits after seeing you. I feel like someone ought’ta thank you.”

The brunet dropped to his knees, Peter following his lead.

Steve looked at both of them, breathing hard even though nothing had really happened yet. “You two don’t need to do anything...”

“But we want to,” Peter said sweetly. “Please, Captain?”

Steve couldn’t say no to those Bambi eyes and soft voice. “Go ahead.”

Peter eagerly started unzipping his uniform slacks, biting his lip at the bulge that was revealed. “So big, sir...”

Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s still covered thigh, gazing up at him. “Guess the troop’s spirits aren’t the only things being lifted,” he teased.

The blond’s cheeks flushed. “Oh shut up. Can’t help being turned on by you too,” he mumbled.

Giggling, Peter looked up at him as he trailed gentle fingers over the bulge eye-level with his face. “I’m glad we turn you on. Want you to feel good.”

“You certainly are doing that.” Steve huffed out a weak laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
